1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus capable of connecting to an external apparatus, a method for processing an image, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that, in an image processing apparatus capable of connecting to an external apparatus such as a personal computer (PC) or a server, data is communicated between the apparatuses by directly operating the image processing apparatus and operating the image processing apparatus using the external apparatus in order to execute processes. For example, a method for processing information has been proposed in which an external apparatus including a web browser obtains an operation screen from an image forming apparatus including a web server and displays data regarding the operation screen in order to operate the image forming apparatus (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-086642). In the method for processing information disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-086642, a user may operate the image forming apparatus using a terminal apparatus including a web browser owned thereby and the image forming apparatus itself.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-086642, however, when the image forming apparatus is operated using the external apparatus, the operability is not satisfactory and therefore it is inconvenient since the operation is performed using only the external apparatus. For example, when an image processing apparatus having a scanning function is to execute scanning, the user sets a document on the image processing apparatus after selecting and setting the function using the external apparatus, and then needs to make an instruction to begin execution of the scanning using the external apparatus again, which is cumbersome.